<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of All the Places to Be by Chelln263</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851798">Of All the Places to Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelln263/pseuds/Chelln263'>Chelln263</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Fix-It, Gen, Group therapy time, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, You fix things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelln263/pseuds/Chelln263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up on a beach, surrounded by your comfort characters. You are going to try your damnedest to make sure they all survive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Reader, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Soda Kazuichi &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Ensemble &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This sand is never going to come off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your whole body feels like static. Your body feels like pins and needles, from the soles of your feet to your head. You feel... warm. Your body is warm and you can hear waves crashing. It's tempting to keep your eyes closed and go to sleep, but you force your eyes open.</p><p>A blinding light greets you and you immediately raise your arm as a shield. You blink, and adjust yourself to the sunlight. You sit up and take in your surroundings.</p><p>You sit on a beach, dotted with palm trees. A sparkling blue ocean sprawls out before you. You can taste the salt in the air as you take a deep breath. Looking around once more, you see a group of people your age standing in a circle. Among them is a brunette who looks ill. He actually also looks just like…</p><p>You blink before looking at the rest of the group. Your eyes widen as you take in the sight of the cast of the second Dangan Ronpa game. Every character is standing there, talking amongst themselves. You gape at them for a second before deciding to stand up. As you brush the sand of, you recognize your favorite outfit, despite not remembering putting it on. You shrug and look back to the group.</p><p>	You mull over your options before nervously opening your mouth to speak.</p><p>	“Um… Hello?” Your voice is trembling but loud enough that the conversation halts. Everyone turns to you as you slowly approach the group.</p><p>	“Uh, I just woke up lying down over there… What’s going on?” You break the silence. Your hands shake as you calm yourself down. You awkwardly stand as the group stares for a couple seconds more.</p><p>	“Hmm. It seems you are none the wiser to our situation than the rest… State your name.” Your head snaps to look at the voice to see Byakuya Togami- or the Ultimate Imposter. He looks different in person, but he is familiar all the same. Panic swells as you come to terms with the situation.</p><p>	“I uh, I go by (Y/N). You all can just call me that.” You look around at the group and take in their faces. Ibuki is buzzing while Mikan tries to calm her. Hiyoko looks disinterested and Chiaki’s eyes are glazed over. Fuyuhiko stares at you with skepticism and you double-take back to him. His glare makes you flinch as you shake harder than before.This wasn’t right. How were you here? Were you in the game? Questions flooded your train of thought and before anyone else had the chance to respond, you speak again.</p><p>	“I’m not supposed to be here.” This garners more stares as you slowly back up.Your legs shake as you put more distance between you and the others. You speed up and break into a sprint, turning your back on the group as they shout out to you.</p><p> You run up the beach and find yourself on a road. Instinctively, you turn left and run further. As you pass an airport, reality sinks in. You keep running. Tears begin to slowly fall down your face as you pass a supermarket. You’re starting to breathe heavily by the time you reach the hotel. You slow down, looking at the gate and hold back a sob before pushing it open. You step forward and look around.</p><p>The cabins around you are eerily similar to what you remember from the game. A new batch of tears come to your eyes as you push onward. You reach the pool area and walk towards a chair a shuddering breath rocks your body. Your eyes lock on to the abandoned lodge, the lodge where Byakuya Togami, or the Ultimate Imposter dies and you freeze. A sob rips from your throat as you drop to your knees.</p><p>You used to enjoy that scene, the beginning to your favorite game, but now you’re here with them. Terror grabs a hold of you as you wonder what will happen next. Will you be killed? Will you be driven to kill? Will Monokuma even show up? </p><p>The last question puts an end to your spiraling thoughts. Will Monokuma even show up? You can stop this. With a deep breath and a few seconds to recuperate, you rub your eyes and stand. Determination flows through you as you begin to walk back towards the gate. You can stop this, you can save them.</p><p>You reach the gate and see a group waiting there. Hajime, Nagito, Chiaki, and Imposter Byakuya stand before you. Hajime and Byakuya’s eyes snap to you as you approach but Nagito and Chiaki are busy talking. At the sight of Byakuya, your pace quickens. You go to move past them when he grabs your arm. You wiggle uselessly as Byakuya tightens his grip. You look him in the eye and before he can speak, you snarl,</p><p>“No matter how hard you try, a mistake will always slip through, you know. No matter how much you look like it, you're not really him.”</p><p>Your words shock Byakuya into loosening his hold and you slip free. You make a break for it, heading towards the beach you woke up on.You go over your words in your head, making sure you didn’t say too much. It was harsh, but you needed him to let you go. You needed to make sure he lived. </p><p>You reach the beach and run out to the shore before calling out.</p><p>“Monom-” You stop quickly and correct yourself, “Usami? I need to talk to you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Explanations and decapitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You get a hold of someone who can actually help</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usami’s design is much more adorable in person. The faint smell of vanilla wafts off her soft plush body and you have to force yourself to not take a deeper inhale.</p><p>“You called for me, Magical Girl Usam-” She begins before you but in.</p><p>“Are Byakuya, Makoto, or Kyoko watching this? Do you have direct communication with them?”</p><p>Usami’s face goes flat for a few moments before suddenly,</p><p>“Who are you? You're not supposed to be there.” Kyoko’s stern voice cuts through your panic. Usami’s cute face doesn’t suit Kyoko’s serious tone at all, but you’re grateful nonetheless.</p><p>“Thank fuck! Listen, there’s going to be a virus trying to take over the Neo World Program, it’s an AI of Junko Enoshima. Have Alter Ego scan or something, please people are going to die, she’s going to start another killing game with the remnants!” You fall to your knees before Usami, your hand grasping at the plush. You usually would never plead like this but you push your pride aside in order to help these characters- people, now- that you love.</p><p>After several seconds, you look up at Usami, whose face is still frozen. You sigh and remove your hands, but before you can get up, Kyoko starts speaking again.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are or how you know all this… But Alter Ego found the virus you talked about. One of the Remnants of Despair must snuck it in somehow. It’s going to take some time for us to remove it completely… Now, explain who you are. How do you know about all of this?”</p><p>“How long will it take? I’ll tell you everything you want to know, I just need to protect the students.” You know that you only have around two weeks until the first unavoidable murder happens, you need them to remove the virus before then.</p><p>“...Alter Ego says approximately a week, so you’ll be on your own for a while.” A deep sigh of relief leaves your mouth before Kyoko continues speaking,” I’ve done everything you asked, now who are you?” You realize that Kyoko is no longer asking, it’s a demand.</p><p>“I’m from… an alternate universe I suppose? I have no idea why or how I’m here. I know exactly what has happened, and what is going to happen. I want to help, I want them to survive. I can stop any murders from happening for at least the week you need, and a week after that if necessary but… Please hurry.” You take a deep breath as you finish your sentence and look up at Usami. She opens her mouth to respond, when another voice interrupts her.</p><p>“Hey! I found the weirdo!” Both your heads snap towards the voice to see Kazuichi, followed by everyone else. You quickly rise to your feet before looking towards Usami. Usami blinks slowly before she begins to act normally again.</p><p>“Hey now! That’s no way to talk to your classmate! Be nice! After all they’re…” Usami’s pause confuses all of you before she jumps forward to shout, ”They’re your class president! They’re in charge of taking care of you guys when I’m not around!”</p><p>A wave of mumbles are heard before someone speaks up.</p><p>“Class president? Shouldn’t this have been mentioned earlier? And they weren’t even in the classroom with us… This doesn’t make sense.” Byakuya’s eyes narrow as he looks between you and Usami skeptically.</p><p> Before anyone else can say anything, it happens. The clouds darken and the air gets colder. You gasp before looking at Usami. She looks at you questioningly and you nod. You quickly start to run towards the center island. Everyone else is staring at the TV screens as you make your way to where Monokuma is.<br/>When you reach the island, you begin to search for either a weapon, or Monokuma himself. You’re about to give up when suddenly a combat knife falls before you. You jump back before you reach down to grab it. Attached to the handle is a small note.</p><p>“Use this to protect them. Give them hope - M.N.” You smile to yourself and whisper a small thank you before you tuck the knife away and walk back towards the main plaza.<br/>By the time you get there, everyone has already gathered. Monokuma stands before them, giving his speech. You quietly walk up behind him and pull your knife out. The students' eyes widen as they see you prepare to attack.</p><p>Monokuma notices and stops his speech, but before he can even turn, you strike. You reach forward, gripping the back of his head before you bring the knife to his throat. Without hesitation, you make a clean slice through his neck. Monokuma’s body falls limp, as stuffing falls from his decapitated head in your hands.<br/>You sigh before looking up at the students. Everyone is staring at you, some horrified and some confused, but they all just stare. You drop the head and quickly walk up to them.</p><p>As you walk up to the class, some flinch away. You feel offended, before you realize you’re still holding the knife.</p><p>“Oh! Relax I’m not gonna hurt you guys! My job here is to protect you all.” You explain, internally cringing at the lie.</p><p>“But… you said earlier that-” Before Hajime could finish his sentence, you felt a harsh thump on your back. With a gasp you stumble forward before turning around to see-</p><p>“Shit…” You mumble. Before you stands Monokuma, and he does not look happy. Judging by how long it took him to get back, your attack must have damaged the actual virus. You feel relieved knowing you helped in some way, but he’s still back. Time for plan B.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this update took so long! things have been crazy, but I'm gonna try and update more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>